L'Appel
by Tenshi Kamato
Summary: Sasuke et Naruto... Que vais-je devenir sans lui... ? N'ayez crainte, ceci n'est pas une Death Fic. Simplement... L'un de nos protagoniste a abandonné l'autre...


_**Genre :** Song Fic / Shonen Ai_

_**Couples :** SasuNaru_

_**Auteur :** Tenshi-san... !_

_**Disclaimer :** Les personnages sont la propriété de Kishimoto-sama. La chanson appartiens à Regina Spektor. _

_**Note :**_ _Petit One Shot qui m'a été inspiré par cette magnifique chanson : _

_« The Call » de Regina Specktor_

_**.: ****L'Appel** **:.**_

It started out as a feeling

_(C'est parti comme un sentiment)_  
Which then grew into a hope

_(Qui s'est alors développé en espoir)_  
Which then turned into a quiet thought

_(Qui s'est alors métamorphosé en calme pensée)_  
Which then turned into a quiet word

_(Qui s'est alors métamorphosée en calme mot)_

**« Je t'aime ». Si seulement je te l'avais dit plus tôt. Ce mot si fort et si important. Ce mot que tu rêvais d'entendre. Ce mot que je rêvais de dire. Nous avons longtemps espéré, seuls, chacun de notre côté que l'autre le dise. Mais nous n'en avons jamais eu le courage. « Je t'aime ». Si seulement je te l'avais dit plus tôt...**

And then that word grew louder and louder

_(Et puis le mot a grandit de plus en plus fort)_  
'Til it was a battle cry

_(Jusqu'à ce que ce soit un cri de bataille)_

**« Je t'aime ». Je l'ai hurlé. Le jour où tu es partit, je l'ai hurlé. Pour que tu saches que tu n'étais pas seul. Pour que tu saches la vérité. Et tu es partit un sourire au lèvres. Tu m'a simplement répondu « Les adieux sont inutiles. Je reviendrai »...**

I'll come back

_(Je reviendrai)_  
When you call me

_(Quand vous m'appellerez)_  
No need to say goodbye

_(Nul besoin de dire au revoir)_

**« Je part. Je ne reviendrais que le jour où on aura besoin de moi. » Aujourd'hui, j'ai besoin de toi. Et tu n'es pas là. Mais peut-être n'ai-je qu'a t'appeler pour te voir près de moi... **

Just because everything's changing

_(Juste parce que tout change)_  
Doesn't mean it's never been this way before

_(Ne signifie pas que ce n'a jamais été ce chemin auparavant)_

All you can do is try to know who your friends are

_(Tout que tu peux faire c'est essayer de savoir qui sont tes amis)_  
As you head off to the war

_(Comme tu te détournes de la guerre)_

**Je prononce ton nom. Ton nom si doux... Ton nom qui lui seul me fait vibrer... Ton nom qui sonne comme une promesse de se revoir... Aujourd'hui, j'ai besoin de toi. **

Pick a star on the dark horizon

_(Choisis une étoile sur le sombre horizon)_  
And follow the light

_(Et suis la lumière)_

**Je lève les yeux au ciel, et je fixe une étoile. Elle scintille d'un léger éclat bleuté qui me rappelle tes yeux. C'est ton étoile. Celle qui te protège. Alors je lui parle, lui murmurant une prière... « Reviens... »**

You'll come back

_(Tu reviendra)_

When it's over

_(Quand ce sera fini)_  
No need to say goodbye

_(Nul besoin de dire au revoir)_

You'll come back

_(Tu reviendra)_

When it's over

_(Quand ce sera fini)_  
No need to say goodbye

_(Nul besoin de dire au revoir)_

**Je t'appelles. Je murmure ton prénom dans le vent. J'espère que tu l'entendra, où que tu sois. Je ne suis pas inquiet. Tu m'a promis de revenir le jour où j'aurais besoin de toi. Je crois que ce jour est enfin arrivé...**

Now we're back to the beginning

_(Maintenant nous sommes revenus au départ)_  
It's just a feeling and no one knows yet

_(C'est juste un sentiment et personne d'autre ne le connaît encore)_  
But just because they can't feel it too

_(Mais juste parce qu'ils ne peuvent pas le ressentir également)_  
Doesn't mean that you have to forget

_(Cela ne signifie pas que tu dois oublier)_

**Je me souviens de la première fois où j'ai voulu te l'avouer... Je n'ai pas pu... Mais ce jour là, je sais que tu m'a compris. Ce sentiment que nous espérions... Ce sentiment que nous partagions... **

Let your memories grow stronger and stronger

_(Laisse tes souvenirs se développer encore et encore)_  
'Til they're before your eyes

_(Jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient devant tes yeux)_

**Souviens-toi de moi. Je veux que tu reviennes me voir. Je veux pouvoir enfin murmurer ce mot. Je veux enfin pouvoir te le dire... « Je t'aime »...**

You'll come back

_(Tu reviendra)_  
When they call you

_(Quand ils t'appelleront)_  
No need to say goodbye

_(Nul besoin de dire au revoir)_

You'll come back

_(Tu reviendra)_  
When they call you

_(Quand ils t'appelleront)_  
No need to say goodbye

_(Nul besoin de dire au revoir)_

**Tu avais raison. Les adieux sont inutiles. Tu reviendra. Non. Tu reviens. Je te vois enfin devant moi. Je te vois enfin, et je te serre contre moi. Respirant à pleins poumons ton odeur qui m'a tans manquée. **

**Naru : Je suis rentré...**

**Sasu : ... Je t'aime...**

**Naru : Moi aussi, je t'aime...**

**Il m'aura fallut deux ans pour te l'avouer. Deux ans pour te dire ce mot qui nous fait vibrer. Mais peu importe. « Je reviendrai... ». Je sais aujourd'hui que je t'ai pas attendu pour rien...**

_**« Je t'aime »**_

THE END

_Voilà, j'espère que ce tout petit OS vous aura plu ! =)_

_Je l'ai écrit sans vraiment réfléchir... J'écoutais _The Call_, et puis l'idée m'est venue. Je pensais écrire simplement la trame, mais finalement, j'ai tapé l'OS entier... Donc voilà... Ce n'est pas pour m'excuser. Juste pour vous dire qu'il a été fait à la « One Again » !!! xD_

_... Reviews ? ^^_


End file.
